A Light In The Attic
by justaworldofnonsense
Summary: In fear you reach out to the person you trust the most, and in Dianna's fear she reaches out to Mark. When he gets a shaking call in the middle of the night he makes sure that it's the last one as her buoy in the storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well this is my first Salling/Agron story (aka Salgron). I've done RPs before but this is certainly a different sort of thing playing both POVs but I don't think it'll be too difficult once you're able to enter their mindsets. Well this is all rambling that you all probably don't care about so I'm just going to get the ball rolling here. Thank you very much for reading! It makes me a very very happy little author!**

**Summary: In fear you reach out to the person you trust the most, and in Dianna's fear she reaches out to Mark. When he gets a shaking call in the middle of the night he makes sure that it's the last one as her buoy in the storm. A Salgron story about how Mark is called on to help her, and promises to never leave her side since. **

**Rating: M, I should always just do M because I never know if I want to throw in some naughty language or some sexual content or something…**

**Characters: Mark Salling and Dianna Agron, a Glee Cast story and there will probably be other cast members later on**

**READ BEFORE READING THE STORY: This is based off of a rumor I heard from a website that said that after Dianna and Alex broke up, she went to a hotel under a different name, and a 'source' said that she was scared or something dumb like that. Any who! I'm not to say that Alex is really like this, but the rumor inspired me so the story is transpiring like so. **

"_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me woahhhh!"_ The lyrics scream in his face, along with vibrating on his nightstand. Mark's face scrunches into annoyed expression refusing to open his eyes to his caller. He slowly peeks an eye open at his radio clock to see that it's 2:23 in the morning. He hates this song, and why he has it as a ringtone he blames Lea for when she kidnapped his phone one time on set. He had been too lazy to change it back. He lets out a heavy sigh after deciding to answer it, he rolls over taking his phone with him hitting five buttons before finding the right one and answering it, hazily holding it to his head. "Hello?" he asks speaking out groggily.

"Mark?" she asks anxiously on the other end.

"Dianna." He grumbles, he's far too tired. "Who else would it be?"

"Mark…please. I'm really scared and…and I need you to come get me." He's pretty sure she had been crying and or is crying. It was enough to give him a recharge and sit up in his bed already hurrying out desperately searching for his pair of jeans that he left somewhere.

"Why? What happened? Where are you?" his voice sounded almost as frantic as hers. He took a breath composing himself deciding that it would be better if at least one of them was calm.

"It's Alex. I'm at my house…just come please." Now he was sure she was crying, it made him want to punch a wall, or better yet Alex.

"Do you need me to bring a gun, or the police or something?" he said skillfully putting his jeans on while managing to keep the phone to his ear. Something he would have to see if he could do again later.

"No…I just need you, look I have to go but please hurry." She said quietly before abruptly hanging up. This whole thing was scaring the shit out of him, and he the fact that she 'had to go' scared him even more. He didn't even bother with a shirt, instead he grabbed his car keys from his side table by the front door and a sweatshirt that hung on the back of the door before leaving to his car. It frustrated him to no end the distance from her house to his, the only good thing was that traffic was light at 2 AM.

He parked on the curb one house down from hers figuring it best in case a wild Alex was on the loose. He remembered when he came on set one time, it was when they were filming the Britney Spears tribute. He didn't like the way he looked, the way he talked to her, or the way he eyed Mark himself. The guy creeped him out a little bit, but Dianna was a smart girl so he figured she knew how to pick out a good guy. At least that's what he thought. He hated this, he hated him, he hated her crying, and he hated the situation.

Cautiously not wanting to be seen he walked up to her front door, where he could see only a very dim light coming from the living room window. The house was dead silent which made him wonder if she was still in there, or if she was okay. He turned the door knob slowly before pushing the door open. Something was acting as friction against the door which he looked down and saw that he had been scraping broken glass along her wooden floor. "Jesus." He whispered letting himself inside. He dragged his eyes from the broken glass to the living where lamp had been tipped, causing the light to be dim in the otherwise dark room. He stepped inside further shutting the door behind him to hear crunching under his feet, more glass which he now recognized as the two vases she kept in the front hall. He remembers her saying something about how one of them was her great grandma's and it makes him want to shove Alex down a steep dark hole.

He steps forward to the stairwell and peers up it slowly. "Dianna?" a part of him died when there was no answer, or response of any sort. He bites down on the side of his cheek nervously before climbing up step by step. As he gets closer to the top there's more broken pieces of what used to decorate the place Dianna could call home. Pictures that she had taken and hung on the wall scattered the hall, and it makes him wonder how angry could he have been to just start throwing things?

He sees that her bathroom door is shut, and it's his first instinct that she's in there. He knocks softly on the door seeing as it's locked. He calls her name again and knocks one more time for good measure. He presses an ear to the door and he swears he hears a cry of some sort. 'Fuck it.' He tells himself before backing up from the door, he's always wanted to do this ever since he saw it in one of the 007 movies his dad insisted on watching. He gathers himself and kicks the door where the lock is, and pretends it's Alex for good measure. It proves success and the door hits the bathroom wall harshly, it's probably the second piece of damage he's done to her house and makes a mental note to pay her back. The lights are off and there's not a single trace of light in the small room. He flips on the switch and walks forward to the shower where the curtain hung down on one side.

He slides the curtain open not sure what he should be expecting on the other side. He honestly had never been in a situation like this and he wasn't sure how he should be handling it. He looked down at the crumpled form that sat before him. She was staring up at him with one of the saddest expressions he's ever seen, and it's the most distraught he's ever seen her. Her eyes are lined with red, and glazed over with tears. Her cheeks are stained in faint lines of black, which he assumes as make up. "Thank God you're here Mark…" she says weakly keeping her eyes fixed on him, like she's trying to make sure he doesn't leave.

"My God Dianna, what happened?" panic stricken in his voice, he tries but can't conceal it. He leans down and wraps his arms around her firmly since his words alone make her cry all over again and he wishes he hadn't said them.

"We had a fight…but we have to go right now." She manages to choke out with words that are barely translatable.

He's leaning over the ceramic edge of the bathtub uncomfortably in this embrace, but doesn't want to let her go. "Did he hurt you?" he asks not sure if their destination should be the hospital, or call the cops or something.

"No he…almost, but no. It was just a stupid fight." She says softly wiping away the newer tears with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, pulling away so she can look at him.

"Is he here somewhere?" he figured it would be best if he wasn't for the both of them, but he kind of wished he was so he could beat the crap out of him. It felt long overdue.

She shook her head, using the edge of the bathtub to help herself get up. "He said he was coming back for his stuff…I don't want to be here when he is Mark."

He nods his head understandably taking her hand and helping her out of the bathroom. He kicks some debris out of the way as a pathway for her, making a trail for her to the front door. There's only silence between them, and he doesn't know where to begin so he leaves it that way. He opens the passenger door for her on his car and shuts it after she gets in, and he follows lead.

The car ride is silent, but somewhere along the way he's grabbed her hand firmly, and she returns the grip just as well. It's now 3:30 and it's too late to do anything else so they both agree on going back to his place where she can spend the night. He gives her some baggy pajama pants that his mom got him for his birthday because they have crows on them, and she keeps her sweatshirt on because it keeps her warm. He lets her use his guest room, and he heads back to his room hoping that there's a chance he can sleep in tomorrow. He lays there staring at the clock, because it can usually put him to sleep. He watches as the clock flips from 3:47 to 3:48 when his door quietly opens and shuts just as quiet. He looks up at the small figure approaching his bed, neither of them say anything and he just watches as she climbs in on the other side and faces him.

"Are you okay?" he whispers turning to face her.

She nods "I just don't want to be alone tonight."

He nods his head, and closes his eyes slowly more than ready for sleep.

"Mark?"

"Hmm?" he hums out, not bothering to open his eyes again.

"I'm sorry you had to do this…I'm sorry I got you involved."

He opens his eyes to stare at her, to make his statement more meaningful, "I'm happy you picked me as your help, it's an honor." He laughs quietly, more to himself about the whole thing than anything.

She nods smiling "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Good night."

"Good night lamb."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late updates on my OT3 stories, I've been dealing with a lot right now in personal issues but I do find some cure in writing so that brings me here! It's also distracting you from the story so enough about me and my excuses people have been adding this story to their favorites like it's hot! So thank you so much for that it means the world! X**

Mark woke up to the smell of bacon wafting throughout his room. He sat up in bed to see that Dianna's place on the bed was just a pile of messed up sheets. He rubbed his eyes taking slow steps down the stairs to the kitchen where he saw her in front of his stove with her back to him. "You didn't have to make breakfast…" he mumbles taking a seat at the island counter, desperately needing to wake up right now.

"I don't mind at all. I love to cook." She smiles pulling a mug out of the cabinet to the right of the stove and pouring him a cup of coffee, and adding two sugars. He swears she's lived here before or something she knew where everything was, how everything worked, and she knew how he liked his coffee. Although he assumed that was from working on set with him the past couple years.

"Thank you." He smiled appreciatively taking a sip before setting it back down on top of the napkin she placed for him. He was starting to feel like a guest in his own home, although he wasn't complaining with all that she was doing.

"It's the least I could do anyway…after last night and all. I know I've said thank you, but you have no idea how much it means. Plus I know how you like your sleep." She smiled getting a plate from the cabinet before scooping some eggs and bacon from the frying pans scattered on the stove.

He laughed nodding his head in agreement, she knew him well. "Thank you again." He said as she placed his plate in front of him before getting some for herself. "How are you?" he asked before taking a bite of his food. Damn she was a good cook. "After everything, how are you feeling?"

Her smile faded and she leaned herself against the counter as if to brace herself for the answer. "A little shaken up still you know? But better than I was I just…" she let her words trail off and turned her attention back to the stove where she finished making her plate of food.

"You just what?" he asked feeling rude for talking with a mouth full of food.

"I don't think I want to go back there tonight…but don't worry I won't impose on you again, I'll just go to a hotel or a friend's house or something…" she said with a bit of sadness in her voice. He really didn't mind her staying here in the least in fact it made his place happier, and made him a little cheerier to have such an eccentric person in his house he couldn't help himself by his response.

"No, don't!" she turned around and he found two wide, curious hazel eyes staring him in the face like a deer in headlights. "You're not imposing, and...and I wouldn't feel as comfortable if you weren't under my roof with this whole Alex thing…" he mumbled feeling like he needed to explain himself. "Plus, you make me breakfast, usually I have like some stupid protein shake or something in the morning so yeah…if you're looking for a place to stay until you want to move back into your house, stay here."

She laughed shaking her head at his words. "It would only be for a few days, nothing more just until I can get this whole thing figured out with Alex and stuff." She said rubbing the nape of her neck. It was a nervous tick she had, he'd picked up on it the first day she came to the set and Cory hazed her.

"Don't sweat it, stay as long as you want." He said lightly, getting up from his chair to put his plate in the sink then walked over to the stereo he had hooked up on top of one of the cabinets. "You're a Sinatra fan am I right?" he asked flipping through some of the discs piled. She nodded her head taking a piece of bacon of her plate and sticking it in her mouth. He smiled down at his selection before sticking it into the player. Her laughter filled the room as soon as "_Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars..."_ echoed throughout the kitchen. Her laughter was contagious, it was beautiful and contagious and he laughed too.

"My audition song!" she giggled taking another piece of bacon from her plate.

He nodded walking over to her, stealing a piece of bacon from her small pile. "Best song you could've ever sung!" he grinned managing to talk and chew at the same time.

"Not the best…"

"It's what got you in to the most popular show on earth didn't it?"

She smiled nodding in agreement. They sat there for a moment in silence while the CD flipped from one song to another until she finished her breakfast and she rinsed her plate and put it in the sink and turned down the radio looking him over seriously.

"What is it?" he asked nervously, maybe she was going to leave because she didn't want to stay here. Why wouldn't she want to stay here? Better question, why _would_ she want to stay here?

"I need a shower."

"Oh…well you know where it is don't you?"

"Yes…I don't have clothes to change into though."

"Oh…hmm you can borrow mine and then I'll take you back to your place and you can pick up whatever you need to stay here. That is if you still wanna stay here…"

"I do."

"Then it's settled." He said leading her upstairs to the guest bathroom and showed her where everything was and left her at that. He started walking back downstairs and had to stop halfway to stop himself from laughing. Dianna Agron was taking a shower in his house, he couldn't stop laughing. He'd known her for a few years, they had been friends yet he couldn't stop laughing this was all too funny for him, he knew a billion guys who would die to be in her presence, and he knew a billion more who would be in that bathroom with her but that wasn't him they were just friends. He put himself back together and got himself ready to go back to her place with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

**A/N: So I have more fics to write tonight, otherwise I would've continued this one to go onto the lovely surprise that awaits you fine readers but yes so this chapter is just kind of setting that up for you lovely folk. Next chapter expect progression and some 'mingling' ;). **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm a paranoid android.. (good song btw. ) I have nothing to say in my author's note yet my fingers and brain refuse to work together unless I have one there in bold at the top of my document. There, a random fact about myself…that should do the job and also thanks for subscribing/reviewing this and my other stories as well! It means a thousand suns to me! Now here's the story ;)**

They were standing on her door step, somewhere along the way her hand found his and he didn't reject it. She must've been pretty nervous about this and to be honest a wild psychotic Alex on the loose really didn't excite him either. She reached forward and opened the door letting his hand free before stepping in slowly. Glass still scraped the floor when you opened it which only messed up the wood floors more. Everything was exactly how they had left it less than 10 hours ago, neither of them said a word but continued through the house. Dianna looked around has if this was all new to her, he kind of felt bad because the farther they went the more distraught her face appeared. They got to the second floor and as soon as he made it to the top step she ran off to the end of the hall crumpling down in front of something. Mark inched forward wanting to comfort her and give her space at the same time. "What is it?" he asked in a low whisper moving closer.

She was trembling and he heard her take in heavy breaths of air, shit, she was crying. "It's ruined." She said wiping her face free of tears.

"What is?" he moved next to her on the floor and looked down to see light blue broken glass at her finger tips, he couldn't make out what it was at all but it was clearly something more memorable than all the other stuff that got ruined or thrown around here.

"My dad…he got me this when I was three." She sniffled wiping her nose. "…it was a little piggy bank that he told me I needed to use responsibly in saving money, then we could go to France together like I had always dreamed of doing."

He frowned and pulled her closer against him. "I'm so sorry…" he mumbled into her hair. He really didn't know what to do, if he could've gotten her a new one he would nothing was worth seeing her this unhappy, especially someone who's so happy all the time.

"Everything is ruined, everything I own my entire house is ruined." She cried burying her head in her hands. He expected this, you can't have someone go insane on you, scare you half to death, maybe almost kill you, ruin all your prized possessions and make your house look like shit and NOT expect to break down somewhere along the way.

"You can't think like that Di." He said getting off of the floor and attempted to help her up but she wasn't going to do that anytime soon. He looked around and walked over to one of the pictures that lay flat on the floor. He picked it up and hung it back on the wall, doing the same to the other three that got knocked down. He went into the bathroom and got a dust pan and small broom attached to it under the sink and brought it down in front of her sweeping up all the broken glass and putting it in an empty cardboard box that was on the floor in her room. "See? It's looking better already." He smiled down at her, the hall looked nice again he thought to himself proudly looking at his work.

She moved her eyes from her hands and looked down the hall then back up at him. She took the box of glass from him looking at its contents before laughing, wiping away the rest of her tears. There it was again, that beautiful contagious laugh, except this time he had no idea why he was laughing. "What?" he asked half laughing looking down at her.

She pushed herself off of the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him against her tightly. "You're sweet." She said mumbling into his shirt. He smiled proudly at his words, he did something right. She pulled away looking up at him smiling, still not sure how the mood changed he smiled back, she wasn't saying anything…just smiling it was then that he understood her gratitude and understood it all and before he could say something she had placed her lips on his. It wasn't that type of first kissing you see in movies which eventually lead to something else. It was light yet packed all the power intended to show how thankful she really was.

His mind raced a million miles per hour, first asking himself what the hell was going on here? This wasn't what friends did, he used the term friends mainly because when he asked her out when they first started filming together she made it very clear how happy she was that they could be friends and didn't want to spoil anything, but this through him for a loop. He felt himself frown when she pulled away, a confused longing frown.

She looked back at him, seeming somewhat embarrassed by what just happened, but instead of saying anything she wiped her mouth and turned to go to her room to get her clothes. He waited for her in the hall every once in a while she would laugh but that was it. This was blowing his mind this way and that and he truly wished he knew what the hell was going on in her head. He looked down at the floor at the small contained box of shards of glass and took it into his hands, he was going to fix this. "Be right back Di!" he called as he went down the stairs and went back to his car and put it in the backseat concealing it a little just in case she would see it back there and went back inside and fixed up some more downstairs until she came back down with a filled duffle bag with her initials monogrammed onto it. "Ready." She smiled and they walked out together and went back to his place without another word being spared mainly because he had no idea where her mind was.


End file.
